pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1802 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * On April 15, William Wordsworth and his sister Dorothy come across a "long belt" of daffodils, a circumstance which inspires "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud", written in 1804, first published in 1807 and published in revised form in 1815. It is titled "The Daffodils" in some anthologies. * William Wordsworth writes the sonnet "Composed upon Westminster Bridge, September 3, 1802." Poetry published United Kingdom * Robert Bloomfield, Rural Tales, Ballads and Songs''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Sir Alexander Boswell, Songs, Chiefly in the Scottish Dialect * Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Dejection: An Ode, first published October 4, 1802 in the Morning Post (see also Wordsworth and Coleridge, Lyrical Ballads, below, in which the poem was again published this year) * George Dyer, Poems * William Gifford, The Satires of Decimus Junius Juvenalis * Joseph Ritson, Ancient English Metrical Romances * Walter Savage Landor, Poetry by the author of Gebir * Amelia Opie, Poems * Sir Walter Scott, editor, Minstrelsy of the Scottish Border (1802-03), published anonymously, an anthology of ballads, Volume 3 published in 1893 * William Wordsworth and Samuel Taylor Coleridge, new edition of Lyrical Ballads, with Pastoral and Other Poems, published under Wordsworth's name but with poems by Coleridge as well; Preface of 1891 expanded and texts of numerous poems amended; includes Coleridge's "Dejection: An Ode" (Later, revised editions: 1798, 1801, 1805) Other * John Blair Linn, The Powers of Genius, A Poem, in Three Parts, By John Blair Linn ... Second Edition, Corrected and Enlarged, Philadelphia: John Conrad, & Co.; sold by M. and J. Conrad & Co., United StatesWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * Thomas Morris, Songs Political and Convivial, United StatesLudwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 11 – Lydia Maria Child (died 1880), American abolitionist, women's rights activist, Indian rights activist, novelist, journalist and poet; author of "Over the River and Through the Woods" * February 26 – Victor Hugo (died 1885), French novelist, playwright and poet * July 28 – Winthrop Mackworth Praed (died 1839) English politician and poet * August 14 – Letitia Elizabeth Landon, also known as "L.E.L." (died 1838), English poet and novelist * August 28 – Thomas Aird (died 1876), Scottish * October 1 – Edward Coote Pinkney (died 1828), American poet, lawyer, sailor, professor, and editor * October 10 – George Pope Morris (died 1864), American editor, poet, and songwriter * December 23 – Sara Coleridge (died 1852), English poet and translator; daughter of Samuel Taylor Coleridge ;Also : * Isaac Williams(died 1865) English poet and tractarian, a prominent member of the Oxford Movement Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 18 – Erasmus Darwin (born 1731), English physician, natural philosopher, physiologist, inventor and poet (grandfather of Charles Darwin) *20 June – Sophia Burrell (born 1750), English poet and playwright * September 17 – Richard Owen Cambridge (born 1717), English ;Also ** Christoph Friedrich Sangerhausen (born 1740), German See also * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry * Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry